


Operation: Human Life (Preview)

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Human AU, Multi, Non-Murderous Animatronics, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone from the FNaF Universe was swept into an alternate universe! Everyone is human and has little memory of their original universe. They might be able to understand their current situation and return home. But with the busy life of a human, is there really any time? (May turn into a book or even a series but I'm previewing it just to see if anyone is generally interested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Human Life (Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm generally known for short romantic stories that generally stick to canon, but surprise! Making the change is making me kinda unsure of who will actually read it, so if I get enough confidence (Comments and Kudos much appreciated) I will make what I have written into a book or maybe a series!

"Bonnie?" 

Bonnie could hear a voice softly calling his name.

"Bonnie? Are you awake?"

"We already checked his breathing Chica, we know he's alive. See, it looks like he's waking up right now!"

Bonnie groaned and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes to see a woman looking back at him with joyful purple eyes. Shortly after the woman hugged him, nearly squeezing him to death. "Hey Chica," he said, barely being able to breathe.

Chica sat beside him "Everyone else is waiting for you! That other guy was Mike. He keeps claiming he knew you where alive." Chica then looked in the direction of a small abandoned-looking house, and made an annoyed face. "C'mon! Let's go!"

The house from the inside was very warm and welcoming compared to the hostile look of the exterior. Faces turned to look at them. Some greetings and many smiles came to him.

One woman that looked like the pop-idol version of Chica turned to a sleeping man in the corner of the room and yelled "Hey, fatso! The lovebirds are here!" Causing Bonnie and Chica both to blush.

"Give 'em a rest Tochi" The man replied sleepily, "They ain't dating... Yet!"

"It's Toy Chica, fyi!" The woman yelled back.

"I wish ye luck on havin' a name like that in public!" A man with wild rust-colored hair and a pirate look to him said.

Toy Chica's face turned red with anger and embarrassment "Oh... Go make out with Mangle or something!"

"On it!" The man replied. The woman sitting next to him blushed and giggled.

Bonnie and Chica were both amused by the scene. "So," Chica turned to look at Bonnie "Welcome home!"

Bonnie smiled and looked back at Chica. "I think I'll enjoy it!"

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the preview! If you like it then please give me the motivation to turn this into a real story by giving kudos and feedback! And feel free to check out my other Oneshots and give me ideas for more Oneshots to come!


End file.
